Once Upon A Nightmare
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: Was she attacked or did she need attention and love from two certain detectives? WARNING, THIS MAY NOT BE FOR SELFHARMERS!
1. Found in a alley

Title- Once Upon A Nightmare.

Summary- Was she attacked or did she need attention and love from two certain detectives? WARNING, THIS MAY NOT BE FOR SELF-HARMERS!

Rating- T

Author- StablerSVUfreak

Disclaimer- Sadly, I only own the "victim" and her family. I however wish I owned the SVU, maybe Santa will bring them to me for Christmas next year?

Characters- SVU squad including Alex, Ali Laos, Hallie Laos, and family and friends of the Laos duo.

ENJOY! AND R&R, criticism is accepted. But nothing horrible.

* * *

_In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous, in New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit, these are their stories._

_Doink Doink_

**INTRO**

She held the razor closely to her forearm. Her eyes burned as she gently glided the sharp blades across her skin. Puddles of blood formed and seeped out, making small red dots on the tile in the bathroom. She needed to feel something, suicide wasn't what she was thinking, more of a release of all the problems that she thought she had.

She stared at the cut on her arm. A voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Ali, open this god damn door!" the angry voice of her Mother rang in Ali's head.

"NOW!" the beastly voice snarled from the outside. Grabbing some toilet paper to slow the bleeding, Ali tucked her razor away in the cabinet under the sink and opened the door.

She scurried past her Mother and into her room.

Once safely in her room she lifted up the blood soaked toilet paper and put some gauze on one of her many cuts.

"Time to get out." she muttered to herself as she crawled out the window in her room.

"Bye." She stared at her house then took off running in the other direction.

* * *

"Brian, did you finish the paperwork on the Bouchards' case yet?" Detective John Munch, Brian Cassidy's partner, asked him.

"Sort of." he replied smiling. Munch scoffed.

"You need to finish that, or I will be working with some rookie until you eventually get to it."

"It'll happen, just not right now, hey you hungry, I am, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Fine, get me a salad, my doctor says I need to eat healthier foods, then when you get back, guess what you are doing?"

"Umm, eating." Cassidy said.

"Very funny."

"I thought so." Brian replied grabbing his coat and sunglasses.

"Be back later." he called walking out the door.

Brian breathed the New York air once he stepped outside the stuffy precinct.

"One salad and a grinder." he reminded to himself. Taking a few steps forward he heard the sound of faint crying. He looked around but found nothing.

"I've heard to many crying victims, now I'm hearing them in my head." he said aloud to no one. But again, he heard the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the alley to the left of him. He peeked around the corner only to see a young girl huddled in the dark corner.

"Hey." he called out to her gently. She was shaking, but it made sense because the only clothes she was wearing was her underwear, which was torn, and a ripped long sleeve shirt. Brian walked over to her and noticed bruises covering her legs and stomach.

"I-I-I n-need help." she whispered to him. Before Brian could answer she passed out. He looked around for anything to cover her up with. Nothing. He picked up her frail body and walked out of the alley.

Running into the precinct with her he shouted, "Munch, quick, we need a bus!"

Munch saw Brian running around with a girl in his arms shouting commands.

"A bus now!" he reminded him, while placing the body on his desk.

"It's ok, it's ok, we are going to help." he said soothingly.

* * *

So? I am really missing Brian right now, so I decided to put him back in instead of Fin. The other character, in case you haven't figured it out yet, will be Munch. Olivia and Elliot are going to be in the story too. So don't freak. It wouldn't be a story without them. R&R. 


	2. LCD

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9- Olivia is ok but not my favorite. But it still wouldn't be the same.

Krazypirategurl- I updated soon for once!

Mikosangeleyes- Yeah I LOVE Brian and Elliot

* * *

Brian stood staring at the half naked girl on his

desk. It hurt him to see her. She was so young and innocent.

"Brian they're here." Munch informed him while leading the paramedics into the squad room. Brian watched silently as they lifted her frail body onto the stretcher. She stirred a little bit but she kept her eyes closed whether she was awake or not.

"One of you needs to ride with her." a old paramedic told them.

"I will." Brian volunteered as he followed them out of the building.

"I'll call Liv and tell her to meet you down there."

* * *

Brian sat solemnly as he watched the ragged breathing of this teenage girl. Her eyes twitched and her arms moved sometimes but other than that she was still asleep.

Brian touched her forehead as it was apparent she was sweating. He realized she had a high temperature.

However Ali was not asleep. She was scared and didn't want to open her eyes. When she finally did she was horrified at what she saw.

"Get away from me!" she screeched, trying to pull away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Brian soothed. But nothing was working. She was truly frightened and was tremoring.

"Please, go away, don't, stop!" she kept screaming.

"GO AWAY!"

"Please, hun, I want to help."

"You don't want to help!" she was still yelling and tossing and turning on the stretcher. Finally she

was just screaming bloody murder. Not saying any words, just screaming, ear splitting screams filled the

ambulance, but the subdued when she passed out again.

* * *

"How is her condition?" Olivia asked.

"Shes okay, but her alcohol level was exceedingly high. So I examined her and then gave her another

drug test, she tested positive for LSD." the doctor informed them.

"Thats a lot for a young girl to take." Brian said sympathically.

"Yes indeed, on top of that the alcohol with the LSD,would create a synergistic effect. So it would give

off a much stronger effect, she could have died." the doctor said.

"So she was just on drugs? What about her clothes, they were practically all gone." Brian said not

wanting to accept that she was just a drug abuser.

"Well, when a person is on LSD, they hallucinate.They see things that dont exist; I had patients who saw

themselves being attacked by demons. They would run into the closet, who knows what she saw." the doctor explained.

"So, she ripped off her clothes, in an effort to maybe protect herself from things she saw?" Olivia asked

inquisitively.

"Very possible, but if you guys want, you can talk to her right now?" the doctor asked.

"Okay." Brian said as he was about to go.

"Brian, I think she would be more comfortable speaking to me." Olivia said.

"Right." Brian said as he paused and waited with the doctor.

"That would explain the tremors, high temperature, though right?" Brian said once Olivia was gone into the room.

"Yes, people under the influence of LSD have those symptoms on top of sweating, raised heart rate and

blood pressure." the doctor answered.

"She also had cuts, on both of her arms whether they were self inflicted or not, we can't be sure, but in most cases it is. When she was under the influence, she might have done it." the doctor explained her "self inflicted" cuts.

* * *

Olivia walked into the hospital room. A girl with short blonde hair who looked no more than thirteen

or fourteen lay there. She was awake and had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked when she walked into her room. The victim remained silently crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked calmly. The girl shook her head rapidly.

"Can you tell me your name?"

No answer.

"I'm going to be right back." Olivia stood up from the bedside and walked out the door to see Brian and the doctor.

* * *

"How's she?" Brian asked impatiently.

"Silent."

"Silent, you mean she didn't say one word?" bewildered Brian asked.

"Yeah, she seems shy and timid, like she's been abused or something, I can't figure it out, I also noticed

some guilt in her eyes."

"Let me try Liv." Det.Cassidy suggested.

"Go ahead." Olivia motioned towards the door. Brian walked into the hospital room where Ali resided. She looked depressed, and he saw a tear streak down her face.

"Hi, how are you?" Brian asked as he pulled up a chair next to the girl.

The girl didn't say anything, she looked as if she was in shock.

"Hey, I know, I'm a complete stranger, but you know I came here to help you." Brian told her..

He had this sympathetic look in his eye that built trust in Ali.

"Can you tell me your name?" Cassidy asked.

"Um..Ali." Ali said softly.

* * *

"Whats up?" Liv asked him once he came out of Ali's room.

"She doesnt seem lucid right now, her eyes are bloodshot, she said she was raped at a park." Brian said.

"A park? Theres lots of people in a park wouldn't they see?" Olivia asked perplexed.

"It doesnt seem like her story checks out, I think we give her a few hours, we can talk to her when shes better?" Brian suggested..

"Okay, well I'll contact Elliot, tell him whats happening" Olivia said pulling out her cell phone.

Then there was sudden yelling.

"Stop! Get away from me! The devil! Stop it! STOP!" Ali was heard in her room. Brian quickly ran into her room and saw Ali thrashing her head, she was bleeding, and seemed like she was hallucinating

Brian went up to her abruptly, "Ali, Ali listen to me. Theres nobody in the room, just me and you, alright?" Brian said compassionately

"No! Theres its over there!" Ali screamed. Brian looked behind him. Nothing was there.

"Ali, Ali there is nothing there, alright?" Brian said

"Yes there is! Ali said.

"Doctor!", Brian called out, the doctor came running in, "Give her some anti-hallucingens, shes hallucinating, she feels something is attacking her!" Brian explained. "Her hand is also bleeding". Brian added.

"Rachel come here!" the doctor yelled for the nurse.

"Stop it!" Ali shrieked. "It's attacking me!" she continued.

"Clean up her wound really fast!" the doctor told Rachel. The nurse cleaned the bleeding wound with some water and alcohol.

"Alright, Ali, calm down." the doctor instructed.

"You need to drink this, alright?" the doctor told her.

"No! He's here! Get him away! He's ripping me!" Ali yelled.

"Ali sweetheart, drink the medicine, its going to make the thing go away" Brian said as he was trying to calm Ali down.

Ali took the drink from Brian and drank it. Slowly she fell asleep

"I gave her a sedative, the hallucinations will only last a few more hours. 12 hours tops it lasts in the system, maybe two more hours at the most." the doctor told Brian as she walked out of them room.

"Alright,talk to you later Ali."Brian said as he left.

* * *

Co-written with the wonderful mikosangeleyes. She will continue helping me with this story. R&R please!

StablerSVUfreak and Mikosangeleyes.


	3. I want to go home!

Ali was lying in the hospital bed. She was soundly asleep, and she looked peaceful after her recent outbreak.

Elliot came by to see what had happened and Brian informed him of the news.

"Alright, that's good she's okay," Elliot said with care.

"Did you talk to her?" Elliot asked Olivia and Brian.

"Yeah, but she wasn't up to talking much," Brian said.

"Okay, so how did you find her?" Elliot asked.

"I found her, she was outside, and she fainted so I picked her up…"Brian started to explain.

"You don't have to explain the whole story—"Olivia teased.

"I'm getting the facts straight—"Brian whipped back.

"Okay, I got it." Elliot said.

"The doctor found alcohol and LSD in her blood," Olivia added.

"Okay, how old is she?" Elliot asked.

"We don't know she says her name is Ali, No ID, or a last name, and no requests or missing persons matching the case," Brian said.

"Okay…" Elliot said.

"Any signs of injury, bruises?" Elliot asked compassionately.

"Yeah, looked like self-inflicted wounds on her arms, bruises on her abdomen, thighs, and her leg looked like it got hurt – lots of scars and bruises in the area." Brian explained.

"Alright, that could mean abuse." Elliot said with worry in his eyes.

* * *

I woke up and I was in the hospital. Why was I here? I had no idea. There were some men in suits outside my room and a woman; I wondered what they were doing. They were just talking with each other about abuse, cutting, and rape. The woman turned to me. 

"Oh, good, you are awake." She said. I was confused because the next thing she said was, "Do you remember who I am?"

But the scary thing was, I didn't remember. Did I talk to her before? I think so.

"I-I-I don't remember." I stammered out.

"Do you remember why you are here?" she asked, this time more gentle.

"No." I muttered.

"Ok, sweetheart, you told us that your name was Ali, is that right?" I didn't answer that time. All these questions were giving me a headache. I was trying to remember what we were supposedly talking about, but my mind was a blank slate.

A man, maybe about 30 with brown hair and gentle brown eyes, walked up to me.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember crawling out the window in my room, running to the park, buying a Pepsi, and watching kids play with their parents." What I was saying was the truth, that's what I did remember, at least at this moment; I was obviously here for a reason

"That's good, anything else?" he asked again.

"I don't remember much, just what I told you, why am I here?" I asked. The three people standing in my room looked at each other, the back at me.

"I found you in an alley, you had practically no clothes on, when we were talking before you said you were raped." The 30-ish man explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ali said.

"Look, its okay, tell us the truth and we can help you," Elliot said with his eyes looking at Ali.

"I—I'm fine. I just—I want to go home," Ali said.

"Okay, we have to contact your parents—"Brian said.

"No, you don't. Just drop me off, no big deal," Ali said.

"Ali, do you know we found alcohol and LSD in your blood?" Brian asked.

"No, I didn't do anything like that. I'm not some druggie or slut." Ali said.

"We never said that…" Olivia calmed.

"I'm sorry—right now I just want to go. This hospital is giving me the creeps." Ali cried.

"Ali, were you raped?" Elliot asked as he went by her. Brian also came by for support.

"I—umm—no, I mean, I don't know what I told you, but I didn't—I wasn't—"Ali said stammering.

"Okay, sweetheart, we can drop you off, but we need to know you're okay," Elliot said.

"Really, I'm—I'm fine," Ali said.

"How old are you?" Brian asked.

"Thirteen," Ali said looking down.

* * *

Brian was bewildered. She was only 13, and a possible drug addict. 

"Are you sure you are ok?" Elliot asked again.

"Yes, I fine, I just, I just, was to get out of here." She was crying. Brian looked at Olivia and gave her a small nod. Olivia smiled and walked out of the room. Ali tried to get up out of bed.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, angry.

"Sweetie, you weren't wearing any." Brian broke the news.

"WHAT?"

"When I found you, all you were wearing was torn underwear, and a long shirt." He explained. Ali's eyes got wide.

"Did they take off my shirt?" she asked. Elliot looked at Brian then back to Ali.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, I understand this makes you uncomfortable—"Elliot started to say.

"Hello!" Ali said angrily.

"Your shirt was cut up, there was blood on it, the doctor had to do an examination to see what was wrong—"Elliot said.

"He touched me! How could he do that, that's disgusting?" Ali said. She seemed very sensitive for some reason.

"Ali, by all means, our point here is to help you, if we made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry," Elliot said.

Ali started to cry and her hands over the covers.

Elliot realized the cuts and so did Brian for the first time – they actually saw it.

Ali realized and quickly she took her arms and put them behind her back. Her hands were now touching the bed frame.

"Ali, can I see your hand?" Elliot asked this concerned look in his blue eyes.

"No! You can't seem them, you already invaded my privacy! Just stop it!" she yelled out.

"We didn't mean to do that Ali," Brian said.

"Did they see me? Completely, did they?" Ali said almost scared.

"Yes, they did I'm not going to lie to you, let me see your hand," Elliot said.

Ali started to pick up something from behind the bed, Elliot and Brian thought she was just adjusting her hands.

Then it was obvious she was using something sharp to cut herself.

Quickly yet gently, Elliot took her frail hands away from the bed, there was a little blood on it.

Ali started crying.

"It's okay, it's alright," Elliot said as he looked at her.

Elliot got out a nearby alcohol pad and cleaned it.

"Ali, you hurt yourself a lot?" Elliot asked his eyes crossed in a concerned way.

Ali looked into his eyes. They were filled with compassion and understanding. He did want to help.

"Sometimes." She muttered. Elliot looked over at Brian who was listening. Pulling Ali into an embracing hug, he motioned for Brian to come over. Brian too, wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

"I just needed a release!" she cried out.

"Hun, it's ok, Shh, Shh, just relax, it's ok, we are going to help you." Brian soothed, stroking her hair.

"It's not ok, it's not, I don't remember what happened to me, I don't know why I'm here, I was on drugs that I didn't take, I might have been raped, AND now you guys know I cut!" she was crying uncontrollably.

"Ali, we are going to help, please, just calm down." Elliot instructed but Ali kept crying.

"I want to go home." She kept repeating.

"Sweetie, where is home?" Brian asked. Ali looked up at him with a tear stained face and puffy red eyes.

"RenTavern Apartments." She said softly.

"RenTavern?" Elliot knew that place. High class, very nice. So she couldn't have come from a bad home with poverty, but that still didn't mean she wasn't abused.

"Ali could you tell us your last name?" Brian asked taking out his notepad.

"Laos, Alison Jessica Laos." She said.

"That's a pretty name." Ali shrugged and leaned back into Elliot's embrace.

"Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Of course Ali."

**PLease read this! I am changin the second character. It's going from Brian and Munch to Brian and Elliot.**

**I like that better! Don't worry this is not a slash story!**


	4. Meet the Laos's

"All right, Ali, we need to know your phone number," Olivia said.

"Do you have to call my parents?" Ali asked with a worried look in her eye.

"Is there a reason that you don't want your parents here?" Elliot asked like he was getting what was going on.

"I just…they…they're just going to totally overreact, I don't want them to make a scene. They'll kill me when they find out I had drugs in me," Ali said looking down and clenching her hands.

"It's 555-295-2843," Ali said with haste.

"Ali, did you take any drugs last night?" Elliot asked.

"No, I told you. I went to the park, then a party, I had some Pepsi but that's it," Ali said truthfully.

Elliot knew for the most part when teenagers were lying, this looked genuine.

"A party, you didn't tell us that before." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I went to a party." Ali admitted,

"All right, did you leave your Pepsi unattended?" Elliot asked as he came closer to her and his eyes searched Ali's pale face.

"I don't…I don't remember," Ali said as she covered her eye with her hand near her head as she was trying to think.

"Okay…okay we are going to tell your parents that someone could have put that drug in your drink, we'll explain the situation, I'm sure they'll understand," Elliot said calmly.

"Yeah, right," Ali said sarcastically almost with despair.

"Did you ever take any drugs before, Ali?" Elliot asked concerned.

"No, I swear I get natural euphoria from certain—"Ali paused.

"Certain what?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, but it's not drugs," Ali said quickly with almost panic.

"Alright, I'm going to call your parents," Elliot said.

Elliot walked out of the hospital visiting room to a nearby area where coffee could be gotten from the machines, and other drinks.

Elliot got out his cell phone and dialed the number in.

"What!" the answerer asked with anger and exhaustion.

"May I ask who is speaking?" Elliot asked with this look in his eye of bewilderment.

"This is Mr. Laos, owner of the house, who the hell are you?" Mr. Laos asked rudely.

"This is Detective Stabler calling from St. Mary's Hospital, your daughter was found in an alley after she passed out, she was under the influence of LSD—"Elliot was explaining formerly to the supposed parent.

"She what!" Mr. Laos asked.

"She says she doesn't remember what happened—"Elliot said.

"Oh I'll make her remember!" Mr. Laos said haughtily.

"Okay…we need you or Mrs. Laos, or both to come and see your daughter, one of us will be by the entrance to guide to where she is," Elliot said.

"KENDRA! PICK UP ALI AT THE HOSPITAL!" Mr. Laos yelled out.

"Why, what the hell happened to the bitch?" Kendra asked.

"Just pick her up!" Mr. Laos said.

"My wife will come pick her up," Mr. Laos said as if he wanted to get off the phone from being vexed too much.

Mr. Laos hung up the phone.

"Nice parents, maybe that's why Ali cuts herself?" Elliot thought. He walked back into the room to see Ali crying on Brian's shoulder again. Olivia was rubbing her back.

* * *

"Ali, I just spoke with your Dad, your Mom is on the way." He informed her. He left out the part with the yelling and talks of possible neglect.

"My Mom?" she looked up from Brian's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's on her way." Ali moaned and snuggled her head back into Brian's shoulder.

"How did she sound?" she asked.

"Well, she sounded kind of angry." Elliot admitted. Ali muttered something Elliot couldn't understand.

"Did they say anything about Hallie?"

"Who?"

"Hallie, is she coming?"

"Ali, who is Hallie?"

"Hallie is my twin sister, we only have each other."

"I didn't hear that name, sorry."

"I should go down and greet your Mom." Elliot told her as he walked towards the door.

"Be careful." Ali warned.

"What?" But Ali didn't reply she sat on the bed next to Brian and Olivia and wimpered.

* * *

"Mrs. Laos?" Elliot asked when he saw an angry woman walk through the door. Behind her was a girl that looked like Ali.

_Must be Hallie_, He thought.

"I'm Kendra Laos, where's Ali!" she screamed.

"Hallie, call your Dad and tell him to get the chair!" she barked at the kid.

"Mrs. Laos, Ali is in her room, if you would follow me I could sh-."

"I want to see her now!" Kendra cut him off mid-sentence.

"Alright, you can come right in," Elliot said.

"You fucking piece of trash, becoming a junkie! What the fuck is wrong with you, you slut. They found you without any clothes, having sex with guys, 13, and this is what you're doing! You're disgusting!" Mrs. Laos yelled.

"Mom, stop it!" Hallie said.

"Shut up; don't tell me what to do!" Mrs. Laos said.

"Okay, let's calm down here," Brian said with this look of like what the heck is wrong with the mom.

Mr. Laos walked in at that time.

"Come here, stand up! Stand up Ali, don't make me make you fucking slut!" Mr. Laos was trying to pull her out of the bed.

"Excuse me, Ali is of no condition of you pulling her out of bed," Elliot said as he pulled Mr. Laos off of Ali.

"I see some issues with family dynamics," Olivia whispered to Brian. They continued to watch the fight between the Laos'.

"Ali, get up and get dressed!" Mrs. Laos yelled, "Hallie, grab an arm!" Hallie looked worried and confused. Her eyes begged Elliot and Brian to help.

"Mr. and Mrs. Laos please, Ali needs to stay here for awhile." Elliot informed them.

"Listen, I got a call from you earlier, saying my daughter was in the hospital under the influence of drugs! And she wasn't wearing any clothing; don't tell me what to do!" Mr. Laos yelled.

"Mr. Laos!" Brian yelled, helping Elliot pull him off of Ali.

"Hallie, go in and help your father!" Kendra yelled. Hallie looked with pleading eyes at Olivia, who was going to help.

"Mr. and Mrs. Laos!" Olivia yelled pulling out her handcuffs.

"You are under arrest!" she yelled cuffing Mrs. Laos, while Elliot did Mr. Laos.

"For what?" they both asked.


	5. A Plan

"For endangering your daughter, I can't trust you taking her home. We found cuts, and we found bruises, now I don't know whether these are self-inflicted or not, but quite frankly, I have reason to believe it could be one or the other, or both," Elliot said quietly so Ali wouldn't hear.

Olivia also gave the valid explanation of why they were doing this.

"This is arbitrary! I'm calling my lawyer!" Mr. Laos said.

"Brian, watch over Hallie and Ali all right?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, alright, don't worry about it," Brian said sympathetically.

* * *

Hallie looked in shock, but Ali didn't seem to care. She was in the corner of the room crying.

Once Elliot and Olivia went out of the room abruptly, Brian made a notion to Hallie to come by her sister and he went also.

"Ali, are you okay?" Brian asked.

"I---It's always like this! They—they always fight! And they're always mad at me," Ali said crying.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Brian said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ali, don't worry about it too much, it's not that bad. You always make such a big deal of things!" Hallie said.

"Shut up! All you do is be the perfect angel to them, but you know they hate you too!" Ali said and she started to get violent.

"Hey—hey girls, let's break it up," Brian said he gently took Ali's hands away from Hallie. He wasn't concerned from two thirteen year old girls, so he remained quite calm.

"Are you two okay with each other?" Brian asked.

"We're fine, I'm just a little pissed at her," Ali said.

"Okay, take a deep breath and relax." Brian instructed. Now it was Hallie's turn to cry.

She ran out the door crying.

"Ali, stay here, I'm going to go find your sister, please, stay." Brian said as he walked out the door determined to find Hallie and talk to her one on one without Ali getting angry again.

_Anger._ He thought. _Abuse is very possible, but she is also a teenager, I'll find out.

* * *

_

"Hallie?" Brian called her name out. Nobody answered.

"Sweetie, it's ok, it's just me, come out, we can talk?"

Nothing.

Finally, he decided to go outside and look around. Once outside he looked around. He noticed Hallie holding her legs in the corner of the building.

"Hallie." Brian slowly approached the girl. She looked up, but only for a minute, before she buried her head in her hands and started to whimper.

"Hallie, what's wrong?"

"Ali, she is always nice to me, we never fight, twins are suppose to be nice, it's just--, why is she like this?"

"I don't know, what happened to her was horrible, but Hallie, she is going to take time to recover." Brian explained.

"Mom and Dad never blame her for anything! It's always me! All she does is sit there and watch!" Hallie cried.

"Watch what?" Brian asked alarmed.

"Ohh, nothing, just please, forget it."

"Hunn, I won't forget it, tell me what you mean by sit there and watch?"

"Nothing." Hallie muttered as she got up off the ground. She sniffled, wiped the tears, and looked at Brian.

"Can we go talk to Ali about this too?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want." Brian replied, getting up also.

He soothed his arm around Hallie's shaking shoulders and led her back up to Ali's room. But what a surprise they got when Ali wasn't there.

* * *

"Where is she!" Hallie screamed.

Brian pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"El, it's Brian, Ali's gone missing—what I left her for a second---fine I will look, see you in 10---bye."

"Hal, Elliot's going to come help us look for her."

All Hallie could do was nod. But she had a secret, she knew where Ali was because it was all part of a plan.


	6. Just a release

"Hallie, do you have any idea where your sister might have went,  
anywhere she usually goes?" Brian asked calmly.

"No, I don't where she would go, she doesn't go out much…" Hallie said  
trying to sound truthful, even though she knew where Ali went, and  
sort of wanted to go there herself. It was the only place they could  
get away.

"Any friends, anything?" Brian questioned.

"No, I swear I have no idea," Hallie replied.

"Ok, relax it's going to be fine".

"Detective Cassidy, I don't feel really good…is it ok if I go to  
the bathroom?" Hallie asked, even though she was lying about that too.

"Yeah sure honey, it's to the right," said Brian.

"You sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Hallie replied quietly walking to the bathroom. Brian's eyes watched her as she shut the door.

"Ok, I hope you are." Brian said as Hallie left the hospital room.

_I have to get out of this place, I'm not going to take the chance of  
being wound up with my parents or a foster home_ Hallie thought to  
herself.

She went to the bathroom and saw a window that wasn't open, but it  
looked fairly easy to open it.

She climbed up the sink and took the latch to open the window. It  
opened, and the cool wind of the spring weather blew into her face.

Finally she was free and going to be away.

* * *

The cold air hit her face and she smiled. She knew where her sister was and she was going to the same place. She had no other choice, this was the only place she felt loved. 

Running as fast as she could, which was fast because she used to be on the track team, she ran past families in the park and couples kissing in what they thought was private.

Turning one more sharp corner and running past known drug areas she finally stopped to catch her breath in front of a man.

"Why Hallie, wasn't expecting you around lovely, what do you need?" he asked in a cold voice. Hallie ignored his tone and stood up.

"I need drugs Terrell, you know, have you seen Ali around?"

Terrell looked around and smiled.

"No, shall I be expecting her?"

"You've seen her, don't give me that shit, I just need to talk to her then you can have her back and I will go to work."

Terrell did a once over on Hallie exasperated and desperate look.

"With a client." he said simply.

"Listen, the police are on the way, if you want to stay in business I suggest you get her over to me!"

Terrell's smile disappeared as he quickly pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed

"Hey, yeah man you have Ali Laos? Yeah right, that little cutie, her sister is here – she's wants to see her," Terrell said.

"He said it will have to wait," Terrell told Hallie, holding his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Well, tell him I need to see her really soon, or the police will find me," Hallie said desperately.

"Yeah, she wants to see her soon," Terrell explained to the person on the other line.

"He said that if you want to see her, to come by in twenty minutes," Terrell said as he shut off his phone.

"Ok, where are they?" Hallie asked.

"Down at the Stars Motel, 86th street," Terrell said.

"Can I have some drugs now," Hallie asked as she wanted heroin badly for herself.

"That's going to cost ya, 50 bucks," Terrell said smiling, "Or a good half hour?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 30 minutes you said?" Hallie asked hating this part of the deal.

"Yes, and a good 30 minutes too." Terrell said huskily. Hallie walked toward him and draped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Ohhh baby, just as good as your sister, mmmm." he moaned.

30 minutes was up and Hallie got herself dressed.

"Here you go baby." Terrell handed her some heroin and returned to his work.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes and Hallie still didn't return from the bathroom. Brian started to worry. 

He came to knock on the door.

"Hallie, are you ok?" Brian asked.

No answer.

"Hallie, you in there?" Brian asked again, this time more concerned.

Still silence.

"Hallie?" Brian yelled this time.

He opened the door to the restroom and it was empty. But he did see the open window, Hallie ran away too.

_Oh man_! Brian thought to himself.

He took out his phone to call Elliot.

"Yeah, Elliot? Hallie ran away too," Brian said.

"I know, I'm an idiot!-- she said she needed to use the bathroom---, what was I supposed to do? Look, we have two missing girls,-- we got to go find them—You booked the parents? All right, well let's get a team set up to find them. Yeah –alright," Brian said as he talked to Elliot.

Brian felt really guilty for what happened. He should have known better.

* * *

Hallie was walking down the New York City streets as she approached Stars Hotel. She could see it distinctly by the pink neon sign. 

It was dark out, and the wind started to chill Hallie who only had a long sleeve shirt on.

She went into the reception area, and asked the lobbyist if a Ali and another man came in.

"Yeah, the older brother and sister? Yeah, they're in room 214, take the stairs to go up there---Hey you look just like that girl, you related?" the lobbyist asked.

"Uh, yeah we are," Hallie said as she walked away quickly.

She left the reception area and headed for the stairs of the motel to room 214. The stairs were metal but they were apparently painted green and had carpet on them. The cheap kind that was made out of the material of a door mat.

She finally got in front of room 214 and knocked on the door. It took awhile for it to finally open.

A tall man, late twenties to early thirties came out without a shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm Hallie, you know, the sister of the girl you're with?" Hallie explained.

"Yeah, you actually came, well your sister already left," the man said smirking.

"Where?" Hallie asked.

"I don't know, I got my money's worth why should I care. Bye," he slammed the door in front of her.

_That's just what I needed._ Hallie thought to herself sarcastically

She went down the stairs and started shooting heroin in the alley.

_If Ali wants to go about, so can I and I will_. Hallie thought as she injected herself.

She started to feel drowsy, but enjoyed the sensation of relaxation the heroin brought her. She liked the needle as it pricked her arm and left more scars.

_My release, that's all, just a release.

* * *

_

Ali walked down 14th street. She figured by now the police were searching for her by now. She didn't care, where she was going no one would find her. The wind picked up even more and rain gently started to fall.

After about 10 minutes of walking in the rain Ali heard sirens coming close to her. Quickly, she ducked into a dark alley and huddled in a fetal position for awhile trying to get some body heat. The sirens passed and Ali stood again. She brushed her self off and continued to walk.

She thought about Hallie. _How could she just abandoned her like this?_ Sure, Hallie knew where she was at first, getting some money for this trip. Prostitution wasn't her choice. It was a last resort. The only way she could get money and drugs was by selling herself to some guy who can't get it himself and has to pay. She didn't choose this life, she deserved it.

* * *

Brian was about to give up looking for the twins. Ali was probably long gone by now, Brian had no clue where. Elliot was infuriated with him. He had taken a separate car to look for Hallie. 

The more Brian thought about Hallie and Ali's life the more he started to feel like he was understanding.


End file.
